1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a clutch control device and a clutch control correction amount calculating method. More particularly, embodiments relate to a clutch control device and a clutch control correction amount calculating method which can calculate a control correction amount for a clutch by detecting a load required for engagement of the clutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is a clutch device for connecting and disconnecting a rotational drive force from a power source to a transmission, wherein the engagement/disengagement of the clutch is automatically controlled by an actuator according to a starting operation or a shift operation. For example, in the case where the clutch disks in such a clutch device are worn to cause a change in clutch condition, there is a possibility that the torque capacity of the clutch may be deviated to cause a change in running feel at starting or shifting.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-197842 (“JP '842) discloses a clutch device having a configuration such that the amount of movement of a given member driven by an actuator is detected to thereby obtain the stroke of the clutch disks until they come into contact with each other. The drive amount for the actuator is changed according to a change in this stroke.
In the technique described in JP '842, however, it is necessary to provide a displacement sensor for detecting the amount of movement of the given member driven by the actuator.
Further, in a clutch device having such a configuration that the clutch is normally biased in its disengaging direction by a return spring and is operated in its engaging direction by driving an actuator, there is a possibility that a change in biasing force of the return spring due to variations in product quality or aged deterioration may cause improper engagement of the clutch in spite of the fact that the actuator is driven with a predetermined control amount, resulting in an adverse effect on the running feel. In the technique described in JP '842, the stroke of the clutch can be detected, but a change in clutch condition as mentioned above cannot be detected.